El dulce néctar de la inocente perversión
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Por fin lo había hecho. Miroku le pidió que fuera su esposa, Sango aceptó feliz. Hundió su nariz en la piel fragante de ella y sonrió. El dulce pervertido y la inocente guerrera eran uno solo. Respuesta al reto de SaKuRaKu en el foro ¡Siéntate!


_Inuyasha_ y sus personajes pertenecen a la «_Reina del Manga_» Takahashi Rumiko. Y cómo ahora solo tengo veinte dólares en mi alcancía, no me pertenecerán en un futuro cercano ni tampoco podré mandar a este par de tórtolos de luna de miel a París (?).

Respuesta al reto propuesto por _SaKuRaKu_ en el foro _«¡Siéntate!»._.

Fórum link: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8404290 0/1/Retos-a-Pedido-II

Advertencia: lime, temas adultos.

EL DULCE NÉCTAR DE LA INOCENTE PERVERSIÓN

AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN

Sango estaba sentada frente a la anciana Kaede, escuchando atentamente cada palabra de la anciana miko.

Por fin el pervertido de Miroku había decidido proponerle matrimonio en forma «_decente_». La exterminadora cerró los ojos y rememoró el momento…

_—Sango, yo… —__El pobre se veía realmente avergonzado._

_—¿Qué le pasa su Excelencia? —__preguntó ella, curiosa__._

_— ¿Recuerdas mi propuesta? —__El monje comenzó a sonrojarse._

_Ella sonrió de medio lado. ¿Acaso el monje estaba haciendo lo que ella estaba suponiendo?_

_Miroku se puso de rodillas, rojo._

—_Sango ¡Cásate conmigo! —__De tan nervioso que estaba, el monje gritó la frase a los cuatro vientos, haciendo dudar a Sango sobre si alguien no había oído la propuesta._

— _¡Ehh! —__A pesar que ya lo veía venir se sorprendió de todos modos._

—_¡Cásate conmigo, Sango! —__repitió el monje._

—_Sí —__atinó a musitar la joven_

_Miroku la miró con los ojos brillantes._

—_Sí ¡Sanguito aceptó! ¡ACEPTÓ! Voy a casarme y a tener quince o veinte hijos con ella._

—*—

—Sango. ¿Me estás escuchando? —La voz de la anciana la hizo volver al presente. La exterminadora frunció el ceño, la propuesta no había sido del todo decente, después de todo…

La Anciana Kaede seguía hablando, pero la cabeza de la joven estaba en otro lado.

.

.

.

.

El monje estaba sentado al lado InuYasha. ¿Cómo le pediría consejo? El muchacho de ojos ambarinos tenía la mirada perdida, pensando quizás en Kagome, pero Miroku lo necesitaba en el presente.

—InuYasha —llamó.

Nada, el muchacho parecía no oírle.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Elevó un poco más la voz.

El aludido dejó escapar un bufido y miró al monje con un algo de desaprobación en sus orbes.

—¡No soy sordo, Miroku! —exclamó, con fastidio.

—Pero te comportas como uno —le respondió el monje—. Oye, necesito un consejo, sabes que mañana me caso con Sango —agregó, ya con tono inseguro.

—¿Quieres un consejo de cómo huir del matrimonio, pervertido? —preguntó Inuyasha con sorna.

—No. —Se apresuró a contestar el monje— Quiero un consejo sobre…ya sabes —el monje se quedó mudo a mitad de la frase.

-¿Sobre qué, Miroku? —preguntó el otro, impaciente.

—Sobre… —Miroku se puso rojo al tiempo que balbuceaba —sobre la noche de bodas.

InuYasha movió las orejas, creyendo haber escuchado mal pero el sonrojo del monje confirmaba su primera impresión. Sintió un pequeño apretón en el pecho y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, InuYasha? —cuestionó el monje, sintiéndose ultrajado.

—O sea que tu nunca has… quiere decir que tú eres ¿un chico virgen? —se apretó el estómago con una mano y apuntaba con el dedo índice de la otra a Miroku — ¡Quien lo diría! ¡El tío que pedía hijos a cuánta mujer se le cruzase. ¡Virgen!

El monje se puso más colorado pero intentó defender su orgullo.

—¡Yo esperaba a la mujer indicada! —Mentira, pero debía defenderse ¿cierto?

—Mejor dicho, nadie te pelaba —dijo Inuyasha entre risas.

—Bueno…no es eso. ¡El punto no es ese! —Ni bajo tortura, el monje admitiría la verdad en las palabras de hanyô— Te pedí un consejo, no burlas. Has tenido dos novias, después de todo.

Inuyasha cortó la risa en seco y fue su momento de sonrojarse.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se hace?...eso —preguntó Miroku, ansioso.

Era cierto, él había tenido dos «_novias»_ Kikyô y Kagome, pero con ellas no había pasado e un apasionado beso. Él se había reído de Miroku y su inexperiencia. ¿Pero él? Él llevaba 250 años de pura castidad.

—¡Pero quien te crees Miroku! ¡Eso no se le pregunta a un caballero! —gruñó, intentando ocultar su vergonzosa inexperiencia, pero el color de sus mejillas lo delataban y Miroku al entender el motivo se echo a reír.

—Somos patéticos —Miroku dijo al final.

—Tienes razón —concedió el híbrido— Mira que ser «doncello»

.

.

.

.

El día había llegado. Miroku se removía inquieto frente al altar de flores silvestres, dejaría su soltería definitivamente… amaba a Sango, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero, no podía olvidar lo que la soltería. Sango, su soltería, Sango, su soltería ¡Sango, definitivamente ella!

En la casita de la anciana Kaede, la miko y Rin intentaban calmar a Sango, quien sufría un ataque de nervios.

—¡Ay! Quisiera que Kagome-sama estuviera aquí —chillaba la joven. Extrañaba a su amiga, le dolía que el maldito pozo se haya cerrado y que Kagome no estuviera a su lado ese día tan especial. Que viera con sus propios ojos que el monje la llevaba al altar.

—Cálmate, Sango. —suplicaba Rin, mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro. —Vas a estropear el maquillaje.

—No, me caso con ese pervertido. ¡Y Kagome no está! —Nuevamente llanto.

—¿Pero lo amas, verdad? —preguntó la anciana miko, impaciente por el comportamiento de la novia.

—Sí. ¡Demasiado! —afirmó la chica hipando.

—Entonces ¡¿Qué esperas?!

Tardaron un buen rato en calmar a la novia y otro más en llevarla hasta el altar. Estaba preciosa enfundada en el blanquísimo kimono ceremonial. Debajo de la capucha ella seguía hipando por los sollozos contenidos. Sí sólo Kagome estuviera con ella…

Finalmente llegó junto a él. Mientras el sacerdote citaba con voz solemne las responsabilidades de formar un nuevo hogar, Miroku pensaba en las veces que estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de Naraku o cualquiera de sus enemigos de turno. Sonrió pensando que todo había acabado…al igual que su soltería.

Sango por su parte agradecía a los cielos por estar parada frente al ese altar, se casaba con su amado pervertido, por fin había paz, se sentía feliz, aunque la ausencia de Kagome le pesara en el alma.

Finalmente tomaron tres sorbos de sake cada uno mientras leían sus votos. Se miraron a los ojos. Eran uno solo desde ese momento.

Luego, la fiesta, sentados en sendos cojines de terciopelo, los nuevos esposos reían, comían y bebían al lado de sus más entrañables amigos. El viejo maestro de Miroku hablaba con la anciana Kaede de las bondades del sake de los Ermitaños del Alcohol, el sake que había traído en una botella como presente para los novios. Kohaku y Rin paseaban entre los invitados riendo a carcajadas de vez en cuando por sus propias ocurrencias. Inuyasha esbozaba sonrisas y «_Hmfs_» cada momento en respuesta a las indirectas que Kôga le lanzaba y Ayame se acercó con suavidad a la novia y le susurró dulcemente:

—Sango-San quisiera hablar contigo —Su voz era dulcísima.

La exterminadora la miró a los ojos, pero sus esmeraldas mostraban tal dulzura que no pudo resistirse. Excusándose se acercó a la yôkai loba.

—Toma —dijo la joven de ojos verdes, extendiéndole una cajita—, lo hice yo misma.

Sango tomó la rústica cajita de las manos de la loba y la abrió, un pequeño frasquito que despedía un suave aroma de naranjos silvestres le invadió la nariz.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo — Es muy…

—Es para tu noche de bodas —Interrumpió la loba—. A Kôga le gusta que se lo ponga en la espalda y le de un masaje antes de… ya sabes —dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía y sin reparar en el sonrojo de la joven novia.

—Esto… yo —balbuceó Sango—… yo no sé como se hace eso.

—¿No? —Se extrañó Ayame — ¿De verdad?

—De verdad —confirmó la exterminadora, suspirando.

La loba sonrió con dulzura y se acercó al oído de Sango. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero la dejó hacer.

—Escucha —Susurró Ayame— Esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

Sango, a medida que escuchaba a la loba iba rotando de carmesí a granate. Pero si ella se lo decía, era por algo.

Sango volvió a la fiesta y le sonrió la Miroku, a pesar del color en sus mejillas se veía más relajada que el monje. Él iba a preguntarle que era lo que Ayame le había dicho cuando la voz de InuYasha lo interrumpió.

— ¡Escuchen! —A leguas se veía que el hanyô había bebido de más, pero eso no parecía importarle —Quiero felicitar a Miroku ¡hip! ¡Por fin se casa con la belleza de Sango! ¡Salud! —Tomó un gran sorbo de sake desde la botella— Ojalá que el pervertido se calme, ¡hip! —Miroku alzó una ceja, pero cuando iba a protestar InuYasha lo interrumpió con otro sonoro _«¡hip!_».

—Y Sango ¡hip! ¡Felicidades! Ojalá Kagome estuviera aquí ¡hip! —Otro sorbo de sake— ¡Ay, como la extraño! ¡Un brindis por ella y por la novia del día! —De nuevo bebió de la botella— Bueno, esto lo vi una vez que fui a visitar a Kagome a su época— se acercó a los novios, tambaleante, estaba realmente borracho— Tomen, creo que se llama «_cordón»_…no, «_corldol»_, tampoco, ¡ah ya! Se llama «_condón»_ —puso el paquete en las manos de un sorprendido Miroku —.Y sirve para que Miroku se lo ponga en el…

—¡Basta! —intervino la anciana Kaede adivinando lo que el híbrido diría— InuYasha, estás pasado, ven, te voy a llevar a dormir.

—Pero si es muy temprano ¡hip! —protestó el hanyô, pero la miko lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó mientras que él balbuceaba las incoherencias propias de un borrachín.

La fiesta continuó sin la miko ni el híbrido hasta bien entrada la noche. Uno por uno los invitados se fueron despidiendo de los esposos deseándoles eterna felicidad.

Cuando ya los últimos rezagados se habían marchado, Miroku le tomó de la mano a Sango y la llevó hasta la cabaña que sería su nuevo hogar desde ese momento.

Ella se sonrojó un poco cuando él la cargó y corrió la puerta de la casa. Un suave olor a sándalos los recibió. Sango reparó en el pequeño tocador que había en un rincón; en el hogar encendido, donde había una cubeta con más botellas de sake calentándose despacio y en el futón matrimonial que estaba justo en medio de la habitación… en medio del futón dormía plácidamente:

— ¡Kirara! —exclamó la exterminadora saltando de los brazos del monje — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Un suave y tierno maullido fue la respuesta de la criatura. Miroku intentó sacarla pero un gruñido poco amistoso lo hizo retroceder. Sango entonces lo tomó dulcemente y le susurró cosas que el monje jamás alcanzó a conocer hasta que Kirara se frotó con suavidad contra su dueña y se marchó por si misma.

Los dos repararon entonces que estaban solos por primera vez desde que los declararon esposos, se sonrojaron un poco y Sango apartó la vista del monje al tiempo que se sentaba frente al pequeño tocador donde descansaba un peine, con una mano tomó le esencia que Ayame le había obsequiado y la apretó con fuerza.

Miroku se acercó con suavidad hasta ella, casi temiendo que le lanzara algo, pero nada sucedió. Tomó el peine del tocador y con él deshizo el peinado de la joven al tiempo que lo cepillaba suavemente. Sintió como su ahora esposa se relajaba, la manera en que cerraba los ojos, en un gesto de ufanía y cómo, sin saberlo le transmitía ese sentimiento a él.

Sango se sentía en paz con todos y, a medida que el peine deshacía el tocado, ella se iba tomado valor, se dio la vuelta y levantó un poco la cabeza. Por primera vez, los labios del monje y la exterminadora se encontraron.

Al principio fue un beso tierno, luego sus lenguas se buscaban afanosamente. El monje dejó los labios de Sango y se posó en su cuello, ella sentía un sendero ardiente trazado por los labios del monje.

El instinto innato les decía que las ropas estorbaban, sus cuerpos reclamaban más piel expuesta. El kimono yacía a un lado del tocador, Sango pudo ver por vez primera el torso de su esposo, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Suavemente llegaron hasta el futón y entre besos y caricias se encontraron totalmente sin ropa.

—Sango tienes que saber que yo… —el monje farfulló.

—Lo sé, Su Excelencia —susurró ella—. Y es mejor. ¿No cree que será más especial? —inquirió.

Él sonrió y se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de acariciarla.

Cuando llegó el momento en que se convirtieron en uno solo, Sango sintió una punzada de dolor en el vientre. Estrechó el abrazo que le estaba dando a Miroku y hundió las uñas en su espalda. Miroku la acarició con más ahínco que antes, y la besaba con más suavidad.

El monje sintió las uñas de Sango en su espalda y tuvo el impulso de aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, pero se contuvo. Hundió su nariz en la piel olorosa de naranjos silvestres de ella y sonrió.

—Su excelencia —susurró la chica.

—Ya no soy su excelencia, tan sólo soy Miroku, mi querida Sango —respondió el monje.

Sus su caderas se movían en sincronía con la danza más antigua de todos los tiempos, luego del dolor inicial, Sango empezó a sentir que bebía de un néctar dulce, Miroku sentía el placer de la inocente perversión. Tocaron el cielo junto y, exhausto, Miroku se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su amada…

.

.

.

.

—¡Cuándo será que este par pretende salir! —refunfuño InuYasha acercándose a la casa de Sango y Miroku, se sentía harto de llevarles la comida tres veces al día por quinto día consecutivo.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen, Inuyasha? —preguntó Shippô quien llevaba a Kirara sobre la pequeña cabecita— Ya los extraño, y Kirara también.

—En ocasiones oigo ruidos raros que salen de la casa —agregó Rin, quien llevaba una bandeja con té en las manos.

InuYasha se sonrojó tanto con la pregunta de los niños que podía competir con su haori rojo.

—¡No sean insolentes, ustedes dos! Sango y Miroku están haciendo…cosas de adultos. —dijo intentando evadir más preguntas.

— ¿Cosas de adultos? —inquirió Rin.

—Sí —respondió el hanyô.

— ¿Cosas que ya hiciste tú, InuYasha? —preguntó Shippô, provocando que el mayor se ponga morado y lo tome por los cachetes.

— ¡Cállate, mosca peluda! ¡Eso no se le pregunta a nadie! —ladró el joven.

Dejaron de pelear cuando oyeron la puerta descorrerse, Sango y Miroku los miraban desde dentro de la casa, se veían radiantes.

—¡Hasta que salen! —exclamó Shippô todavía sostenido por el híbrido.

—Sí —dijo Rin sonriendo a la pareja —InuYasha-san nos dijo que estaban haciendo cosas de adultos. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con tanta inocencia que ambos se sonrojaron.

—Esto…—titubeó Sango.

—Ya les dije a los dos que eso no se pregunta —Intervino el peliblanco para sacar a sus amigos del apuro. ¿Van a salir? —preguntó, al reparar en los morrales que cargaba Miroku.

—Sí —respondió Sango, nos vamos de viaje.

— ¿A donde? —preguntaron Rin y Shippô al unísono.

—A nuestro primer viaje como esposos —respondió Miroku.

—Primero tomen el almuerzo que les trajimos —pidió con dulzura Rin.

Ambos esposos aceptaron sonrientes lo que la niña les ofrecía. Cuando terminaron se despidieron del peliblanco y de los niños, luego pasaron por la casita de la anciana Kaede, se despidieron igualmente de ella y se encaminaron hasta la salida de la aldea

—Miroku —llamó con suavidad Sango—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor que nunca —respondió él.

Estaban sumergidos en una naciente de aguas termales, habían caminado todo el día y ambos sentían el agua caliente como un elíxir reparador.

—Este es nuestro primer viaje como esposos.

—Lo es.

—Me prometiste ser fiel —le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos. Él pasó un poco de saliva.

—Si, lo hice —afirmó, dubitativo.

— ¿Lo harás? —inquirió ella.

El monje murmuró algo y bajó la mirada.

—No te escuché —la voz de Sango se volvió aguda y sus ojos dos rendijas centelleantes — ¿Lo harás? —preguntó de nuevo apretando un puño amenazante.

—¡Por supuesto, Sanguito, querida! —contestó el monje al sentir la mirada peligrosa de su mujer sobre él.

—Perfecto —dijo ella abriendo el puño y mostrándole al monje el frasquito de esencia que Ayame le había regalado —. También dijiste que querías tener diez o veinte hijos.

—Sí, lo dije.

—Entonces —ronroneó ella rompiendo la distancia entre los dos —, podemos empezar ya. ¿No lo crees? —le preguntó colocando su delicada mano en la mejilla del monje, eso le había enseñado Ayame, y en el fondo, Sango estaba profundamente agradecida con la loba castaña.

Miroku la besó a modo de repuesta. Arriba, la luna, muda testigo de miles de historias y cómplice de amantes, perecía guiñarles el ojo a ese par de enamorados que bebían con placer del dulce néctar de la inocente perversión.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto! Pero he aquí mi fic terminado, la computadora no quería colaborar conmigo pero le gané la pulseada.

Espero que no me haya salido tan OoC, y que les resulte ameno tanto a la retadora como la las capitanas del foro.

Que les sea leve ;)

_Sábado, 01 de junio de 2013._

_A hug!_

_Alis volat propris._

Editado el 24 de setiembre del 2013.


End file.
